Under Cloudless Blue
by DragonLadie
Summary: Dreams do come true


Title: "Under Cloudless Blue" Author: DragonLady Summery: Adrian gets married Spoilers: This is a 'sort-of' sequel to my story "I Recall the Memory of You". Any spoilers for that work would probably be applicable in this story. Disclaimer: Monk is the property of USA Network and Mandeville Films. Rating: G  
  
(By the way, you don't have to read "Memory" to understand this story. Much of that work is restated here anyhow.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sure?" "Jeez Adrian! Yes, I'm sure. I checked with her three times!" "Maybe we should call again." "No Adrian! Besides, there's no time! We have to be there in ten minutes! Just trust me ok? Ok?" Adrian glanced at her face as it slowly morphed from concerned to amused. "Alright, alright. I trust you." Sharona smiled, then impulsively leaned in and kissed him on the end of his nose. "Adrian Monk, this is going to be a wonderful day!" Adrian pulled her into a tight hug. "Just promise me, promise me there won't be a receiving line!"  
  
Minutes later, the car pulled up to the front door of a white house. A small group of people waited outside. Sharona and Adrian stepped out of the back seat of the black sedan. The driver remained inside. Sharona's sister ran up to the two of them and wrapped her arms around Sharona's shoulders. "Thank goodness, I was afraid Adrian made you turn around and check the stove again!" Sharona turned and glared at the man beside her. "Don't you even suggest it!"  
  
Music filled the yard behind the white house. A small group of people sat in folding chairs beneath stately elm trees. An archway of blue and white flowers was the only decoration. Adrian Monk stood by the archway. In his hand he clasped a wet-wipe. As the music swelled, he glanced over to the young gentleman standing beside him. Benjy smiled reassureingly. At fifteen, Benjy was already Adrian's height. The detective couldn't imagine how tall he would be as an adult if his growth spurt didn't slow soon; he was constantly outgrowing his clothes. A murmur from the guests brought his attention back to the present. His breath stopped at the sight before him. She stood there, glowing in a billowy dress of palest blue. Her hands held a single white rose. The wet-wipe fell to the ground, forgotten. Unable to wait, Adrian walked down the aisle of people. Sharona smiled as he placed an arm around her waist. "Anxious are we?" Adrian shrugged. "More like desperate. I don't want to waste another second to be with you." Sharona placed a hand against his cheek. "No time spent with you is ever wasted."  
  
As they approached the archway, the music slowed, then stopped. The preacher glanced at Adrian. "Are you ready?" Adrian cleared a suddenly dry throat. "I, I think so, Benjy?" The young man smiled, extending a small book to the nervous detective. "Right here Adrian." Adrian took the book carefully, opening it to a pre-marked page.  
  
"Sharona, at first, when you said you wanted us to write our vows, I had no idea what to say. You know that I've always had better success sharing my emotions with a therapist than with anyone else." Sharona smiled encouragingly. "But then, I remembered something I'd written a long time ago, something I hadn't had the courage to share with you. until now." Monk cleared his throat as he flattened the page open. Turning slightly, he moved his body so that he faced Sharona directly.  
  
"I remember the first time I saw you. You had your boy, Benjy, with you. Your hair was up, small strands flying free. At the time, it annoyed me, my desire for neatness battled with my disturbance at touching another person. So to compromise, I asked you to fix it. I could tell my request bothered you a little, but you did it anyway." Adrian reached out and freed some of Sharona's hair from its pins, allowing blonde curls to blow free. He smiled at her, then continued reading.  
  
"At first, I wanted nothing to do with you. The last thing I wanted in my life was a nurse. I was especially frantic at the thought of your son handling anything of mine, or touching me. But Benjy was very well behaved, and listened when you told him to wait for you in the car.  
  
Over the next few months, I endured your visits, as I got used to living alone. I still remember the surprise I heard in your voice the first time I called you and asked you to come over. I couldn't find my stainless steel mixing bowl. I know it was late, 11p.m., but you drove over and found it for me. You stayed for the next three hours, and we talked." As he spoke Adrian reached out and clasped Shraona's hand, squeezing it tightly.  
  
"As the years went by, my dependence on you grew to the point that I cannot go through a single day without seeing you, affirming myself through you.  
  
Then the day came where I was given the chance to regain some of my lost life again. There had been a murder, and they asked for my, for our help.  
  
I remember how good I felt when I pointed out details of the crime scene. They were so obvious they nearly glowed. I was amazed the other officers couldn't see it. I almost felt embarrassed as I pointed out the obvious. Later, though, as I was chasing that gunman up that really, really high fire escape. I still clench my teeth at the mixture of terror and shame I felt when I was forced to move my body to the side to let him pass me on the ladder; I was too frozen to move."  
  
"But then you were in danger."  
  
"I refuse to touch a table that hasn't been washed, recently. And yet, I crawled, more or less willingly into a sewer when a murderer dragged you down there. I dropped the gun I was carrying into water so filled with filth that it made my eyes water. But you screamed for me to do something, so I plunged my hand in, and retrieved  
  
the gun, and saved your life. No problem, except I was shaking so hard I almost dropped the gun again."  
  
"That night I spent three hours in the shower." Sharona placed Adrian's hand against her cheek, eyes heavy with memory.  
  
"I remember too, those times when you lose patience with me. You've officially quit six times since we met. I've never blamed you when you do, and I'm always amazed when you return. After all, it's not as though anything about me has changed to encourage you to do so.  
  
In spite of my countless faults, you're always there, and you defend me like a mother bear when anyone criticizes me in your presence. I thought you were going to tear Captain Stoddlemeyer's throat out when he told me he had recommended against my becoming an officer again." Adrian paused again, running his fingers down her face, then up into her hair again. His voice shook a little as he resumed reading.  
  
"That day, I started to lose faith.  
  
And then, I nearly lost you again.  
  
I still shudder at the thought of you, so high up in the air, and spinning, on that ferris wheel. My God! And it was my fault you were up there to begin with. And then, that man appeared out of no where, clenching a knife in his hands. And he started coming after you.  
  
What choice did I have?  
  
I climbed up after you. I almost made it, when I slipped. I could feel the hard metal of the ferris wheel biting into my hand, but I didn't care. All I could think about was you. After the perp had been arrested, you examined my hands, and insisted I go to the hospital to have those few minor cuts treated. I humored you and went." Sharona took his hand in both of hers. Adrian closed the book, handing it back to Benjy as he spoke the rest of the words from memory.  
  
"When I'm alone, I can do nothing. But where you are concerned, there is nothing too hard. Already, I've walked through the deepest darkest hell and climbed the highest height for you. For you, I'd do anything, and I find that I'm. that I'm falling in love with you." Adrian wiped the tear that ran down Sharona's face. "I dread the moments when we're apart, and I survive on the times when we are together. You are my world. And I can't bear to wait a single second longer to marry you." Sharona gave up protacol and wrapped her arms around Adrian, pulling him into a deep and lasting kiss. Seeing no sign that they were planning to stop, the preacher held up his hands in resignation. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may keep kissing the bride." The gathered guests burst into applause. The accolades went unheeded by the couple, who only seemed to deepen their embrace. Realizing it might be awhile, Benjy began directing the crowd to the refreshment table inside.  
  
Once they were completely alone, Adrian pulled back from his wife's lips to run a hand through her completely freed hair. "I feel as though I've waited my whole life for this moment." Sharona leaned her head into his chest. "I never thought I'd feel this way again. When my first marriage ended, I started looking for someone to fill the gap, someone 'perfect', someone who wouldn't hurt me or Benjy like we'd been hurt when his father and I divorced. But every time I thought I'd found someone, I realized that perfection didn't exist. And then you came along. In my mind, you were the sweetest, gentlest, most imperfect human being I'd ever met. And no matter what I did, I couldn't help falling in love with you." Sharona looked into his amber eyes. "You are my life, and I am incomplete without you." Adrian pressed his lips to her forehead, holding her face in his hands. When he pulled back, he saw that Sharona's eyes were gleaming mischiviously. "What?" She grabbed his hand in a tight grip, giggling softly. "What's say we ditch the fanfair huh?" Smiling, Adrian ran with her to the car that was still waiting for them out front. Falling into the back seat, Sharona leaned up towards their driver. "How fast can you get to Adrian's place?" The young lady in the front smiled widely at the couple. "How does fifteen minutes sound?" Adrian pulled out his wallet. I'll give you a fifty if you can make it in ten. And don't worry about the cops, I'm a personal friend of Chief Stottlemeyer." The girl smiled as she took the crisp bill. "You got it!"  
  
In just under twelve minutes, Adrian and Sharona were standing in his bedroom. Blue silk melted with heavy cotton on the floor. Adrian's hands found Sharona's hair once more. They didn't speak. All the words that mattered had already been said. His fingers traced the line of her jaw, then slid across her lips. Gently, he bent down and kissed her cheek, her nose, her lids. Sharona smiled. "You're teasing me." Adrian smiled back. "I'm loving you." Taking her hand into his, he closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-End 


End file.
